<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want You (All of You) by SimplyAbsolute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729172">I Want You (All of You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute'>SimplyAbsolute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this by asking myself how fluffy and soft can I make a first time fic, Kissing, Sweet, and here we are, girlfriends in love, soft, we all need a little sweetness in our lives after the series finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of lingering gazes, deliberate touches and rare heated moments being left unresolved due to having no privacy from the rest of the best friend squad, Catra is finally able to enjoy some alone time with her girlfriend their first morning back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want You (All of You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick shout out to @<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsandpeachies/pseuds/fruitsandpeachies">fruitsandpeachies</a> for betaing this fic and for the drawing included in it! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has it been since their <em> little </em> “almost end on the world” moment?</p><p>Two? No, maybe three weeks? A month? Longer? Who knows…</p><p>Catra and Adora have both been so preoccupied traveling around Etheria checking on towns, villages, and other kingdoms after <em> She-Ra </em> healed the planet, in hopes that everyone was adjusting well to the new magical environment, that they haven’t really been keeping track of how long it had been. Plus, as an added distraction, they had been accompanied by Bow and Glimmer the entire time, which was great and all…Catra was happy that she had finally found her place amongst the best friend squad, but it also meant that she and her girlfriend hadn’t gotten any time to themselves recently.</p><p>No privacy meant that all of their lingering gazes, deliberate touches, long kisses, and rare heated moments, were always somehow interrupted and left unresolved. Leaving Catra frustrated and desperately in need of something that she didn’t quite know how to address yet… and the tension building between them would have been unbearable if they both hadn’t been utterly physically and mentally exhausted after everything that had happened over the course of their travels.</p><p>Setting up and staying in camp after camp, sleeping on extremely uncomfortable floor mats, helping rebuild towns destroyed by <em> him </em> , and checking that Etheria’s freed creatures were mingling well with the citizens that already populated the area… was a lot of work for just the four of them… and somehow it was even more draining accompanying the world’s, no the known universe’s, <em> hero </em> as she tried to do everything by herself and had to be constantly reminded that they were there to help her…</p><p>So, when Catra awakes to an arm wrapped around her waist, in the comfort and warmth of restored Castle Bright Moon, after not sleeping in a real bed for gods know how long, she couldn’t be happier. Not only did she feel safe and protected, but the feeling of having Adora’s arm holding her so closely like she would lose her at any moment, even in her sleep, made Catra’s stomach erupt with butterflies.</p><p>She sighed and basked in the feeling of being held.</p><p>Finally, finally! She was alone with Adora in her home, well their home? That was going to take a little more time for her to get used to, but she supposed what she said was true, because Adora was with her, and it didn’t matter where they went so long as Catra was in her arms… <em> she </em> was home. This was how it was always supposed to be… and now that she had it? Catra wouldn’t have it any other way…</p><p>Being here. With Adora. Snuggled up so close to one another that they were practically one.</p><p>Catra blinked open her eyes and noticed that the day’s first moon had barely risen, but somehow streaks of light still managed to filter in through the room’s curtains, giving the space a soft heavenly glow. She let a small grin grace her lips as she inhaled a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of the early morning air, and further pulling from her sleep. Only then did she realize that Adora had her face buried into her back. Each of her soft breaths tickling the hairs on the nape of Catra’s neck, but somehow further relaxing her even in her early morning daze.</p><p>
  <em> Gods, I love her so much… I wish we could just stay like this forever… </em>
</p><p>But of course, her perfect forever moment was ruined, when she felt Adora beginning to shift behind her, because when did Catra ever get what she wanted? Well, she couldn’t really say that… she wanted Adora and she finally had her… she was just being dramatic, okay? Catra was allowed to feel that way after everything they’ve been through in their lives!</p><p>Determined to hold onto this moment as long as possible, Catra turned in Adora’s embrace to face her and was immediately pulled in closer by her girlfriend. She felt a purr bubble from her throat as she nuzzled further into her chest. <em> This? </em> This was much better than it had been moments before. In this position Catra could fully take in Adora as she absentmindedly moved her thumb in small strokes along the peach fuzz of her back that was left exposed between the hem of her sleep shorts and cropped top.</p><p>“Good morning…” Adora whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Morning…”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>“Oh? So, you were just laying here while I was still asleep spooning you?” She asked, a smile evident in her voice.</p><p>Catra buried her face further. “No. Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>Adora brought her hand up to the back of her head and began to card her fingers through her short hair. “If you wanted to cuddle you could’ve just asked, you know…”</p><p>“And ruin my stone-cold reputation?” She smiled into her chest. “No thanks…”</p><p>She giggled. “Please. That ended as soon as we… <em> I </em> rescued you from…” Catra could feel Adora swallow. “Anyway, we all know how cute, kind and <em> soft </em> you really are now.”</p><p>Her tail twitched with an irritated flick. “Whatever…”</p><p>“Tch. You know I’m just teasing you…” Adora said as she brought her hand up to Catra’s right ear, running her thumb along the length of it, before dropping her hand back down to the base and giving the spot a scratch, causing Catra’s purr to grow even louder.</p><p>There was a pause in conversation, the air now filled with the low rumble coming from Catra’s chest and Adora’s steady breathing, which eased Catra to the point where she found herself beginning to doze off again. And she would have easily slipped under sleep’s spell once more if it wasn’t for Adora tenderly placing her hand to her cheek, brushing her fingers along the underside of Catra’s jaw so gently that it made her shiver and immediately pulled her back into reality.</p><p>“Hey, look at me?” Adora asked softly.</p><p>Just hearing her voice reminded Catra that she would never be able to deny her anything ever again. She lifted her head from her girlfriend’s chest, albeit reluctantly because she was so damn comfortable, to look up at those kind blue eyes of hers.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>She scanned Catra’s face. “You know I love you and I wouldn’t have <em> this </em> any other way, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I know that Adora…” She drew her brows together and propped herself up on her elbow so that she could get a proper look at her face. “Why? Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“Oh, I just wanted to remind you…” She looked away, almost as if she were embarrassed.</p><p>Catra smirked. <em> She’s too cute like this. </em> “You wanted to remind me that you loved me?” She kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“And that you couldn’t <em> possibly </em> live without me?”</p><p>“Ugh. You’re so dramatic-” She placed another between her brows and Adora giggled. “Catra, that tickles!”</p><p>“How <em> none </em> of this feels real?” She kissed the tip of her girlfriend’s nose and pounced when she began to squirm so that she was straddling her hips.</p><p>“Catra…ahaha!” Adora dissolved into a fit of laughter at this point as she lazily attempted to push her face away.</p><p>“That you’re happy that we’re finally together after <em> all </em> this time?” She grabbed onto her wrists and pinned them against the bed and peppered her whole face with kisses.</p><p>She could feel Adora under her trying to free herself from her kissing ‘attack,’ but Catra knew that if her girlfriend really wanted to move away she would have, she had always been the stronger one of the pair, but Adora didn’t fight it. All she did was weakly push against Catra’s grip as she placed a kiss on every inch of her face until they were both winded and had to pull away from one another.</p><p>“You know Adora, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you actually enjoyed—”</p><p>And that’s when Catra looked down.</p><p>Adora was completely breathless. Her chest was visibly rising and falling as she looked up at Catra like she was the best thing in the world, like <em> she </em> was her whole world. It made Catra’s chest tighten and stomach flip. She had always dreamed of Adora looking at her like <em> that </em>, and even though it had happened a lot in the recent past, it still had this effect on her, just like it did the first time when they were in the bowels of the planet fighting to stay alive… together.</p><p>There was also the undeniable fact that Adora was absolutely stunning like this. Her hair was tousled from their ‘scuffle,’ her cheeks were tinged a light pink and her lips were slightly parted as she took in several deep breaths. All Catra wanted to do was get lost in this moment. She was completely entranced and captivated by it, by <em> her </em>…well, that was until Adora broke their gaze and looked down to where Catra was still sitting across her hips.</p><p>Both of their faces immediately flushed a dark shade of red as Catra became hyper aware of every place her body was currently touching Adora. Her hands were still wrapped around her wrists and she could feel every twitch of Adora’s thighs and hips under her own, which caused a pleasant warmth to begin settling low in her stomach as new desire rose to the forefront of her mind.</p><p>
  <em> Does she know she makes me feel like this? Do I make her feel the same way? Would she let me… </em>
</p><p>Catra looked back up at Adora, who was now refusing to make eye contact and Catra suddenly felt embarrassed and extremely self-conscious.</p><p>“Oh, I— I’m sorry…” Catra released Adora’s wrists and was about to scramble to get up and go hide somewhere high where only she could get to in the castle, but she paused when her girlfriend placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>“No, it’s okay…I just…” She made eye contact again and Catra felt herself relax just a little. “I wasn’t expecting…” Adora’s gaze flicked down again briefly and then back up. “…I’m just a little nervous is all.”</p><p>
  <em> She’s nervous too? I’m glad I’m not the only one… </em>
</p><p>Catra offered her a small smile. “Don’t worry I am too.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What happened to miss ‘I have a reputation to maintain’?” She giggled.</p><p>“Shut up!” Catra pushed against her cheek, smooshing up the right side of her face. “This is serious!”</p><p>“Okay, okay! You’re right.” Adora bit her lip and Catra quirked a brow. </p><p>The two of them simply stared back at one another, trying to read what the other girl was thinking. Catra knew what she wanted. She’s always wanted Adora in any possible way she could receive her… and they had been trying to escalate their late night escapades recently, but did her girlfriend want her like <em> that </em> right now? The answer was obvious.</p><p>Adora’s face softened and her eyes playfully narrow as her bottom lip slipped from her teeth. “So… we are alone now...”</p><p>Catra smirked. “And?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I was wondering if you wanted to…”</p><p>“Have a little <em> fun </em>?” She teased. “Absolutely I do.”</p><p>She giggled. “But, are you sure this is really how you want <em> this </em>…” She gestured between them before placing her hand back on her hip. “…to go down?” Adora pursed her lips clearly realizing that what she had said could be used against her. Luckily, Catra chose to ignore.</p><p>“Well if you ask me, it certainly beats being shoved into a small supply closet somewhere in the halls of the Fright Zone.” She cringed. “Not to mention a hell of a lot cleaner.”</p><p>“Agreed.” She laughed again before her face shifted into something more serious. “But I guess I meant are you sure you’re ready?”</p><p>
  <em> Gods yes. A hundred percent yes. Anything for you my love. </em>
</p><p>She leaned in closer until their foreheads pressed together. “I am…”</p><p>And with that response Adora began to rub small circles into Catra’s hips. They were probably meant to be soothing, but they were anything but. Her touch was electrifying and the warmth in Catra’s stomach began to spread throughout her body as desire overtook the feeling in her hips.</p><p>Her tail flicked curiously.</p><p>She was more than ready.</p><p>“Well?” Adora breathed out. Her breath hot against Catra’s lips.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>Catra closed the small distance left between them and felt a wave of relief wash over her when their lips finally met. Kissing Adora always seemed to bring her some sort of peace, whether that be in the middle of a stressful day, in greeting while passing by, saving the universe from an intergalactic dictator… you know, the usual. Her presence and her touch managed to calm Catra down. But this was different, right? This moment wasn’t supposed to calm and serene… it was meant to be heated and passionate, right? At least that’s what Catra has heard in the past…</p><p>So as Catra kept their lips slotted together, with the occasional tease of the tongue, she thought about what to do next. Where to move her hands, how to read Adora’s body language, trying to make sure that she wouldn’t somehow ruin this moment… but then her girlfriend brought her hands to her face and began to break the kiss.</p><p>
  <em> Wait. Adora’s pulling away… WHY IS SHE PULLING AWAY?! </em>
</p><p>“Catra?” She called her name in a voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Her ears perked forward, and she opened her eyes halfway. “Yes…?”</p><p>“Just be yourself.” She smiled and thumbed at her cheek. “I can practically hear you thinking and you’re usually the one who teases me about that.”</p><p>“Because it’s true!” Adora just gave her a look. After a moment leaned into her touch and sighed. “I just don’t want to mess this up…”</p><p>Her smile grew. “There’s nothing you could do that would possibly mess this up Catra. I love you; I always have, and I always will.”</p><p>“You promise?” Catra tilted her head so she could kiss the inside of Adora’s right wrist.</p><p>“I promise.” She pulled her in for another kiss.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“I’m well aware.” She mumbled against her lips.</p><p>Catra smiled into the kiss. "You’re such an idiot…”</p><p>It wasn’t long before the pair found their rhythm again. Both pushing and pulling against one another, Catra getting lost in the feeling of Adora running her hands along her bare sides with the occasional reassuring scratch to the back… Which reminded her that she was not only doing well, but Adora was enjoying this as much as she was.</p><p>Catra moved her hands to her girlfriend’s shoulders and arms, briefly toying with the straps of her sleep shirt before she decided to move her hands again to rest one near the hem of her shirt and the other on her left breast. The resulting arch up into her touch from Adora was worth going through all her prior nerves before.</p><p>This was as far as they have ever gotten before, but it was so different in all the right ways. Without the added layers of Adora’s jacket, compression shirt and bra she could feel the stiffness of her nipple in the palm of her hand through her thin sleep shirt. Catra gave a tentative squeeze to the fullness of her breast and the sigh Adora breathed into her made her painfully aware of the ache and wetness growing between her thighs.</p><p>
  <em> This girl is going to be the death of me… but maybe I can have some fun with this… </em>
</p><p>She pulled at Adora’s bottom lip, enjoying the shiver she received in response, before releasing it with a pop. “Hey, at least you don’t turn into She-Ra anymore when we do this.”</p><p>“Are you ever going to let that go?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” She leaned in closer. “Why would I ever let go of the fact that my kiss is able to summon She-Ra?”</p><p>“You’re an ass—” She gasped when Catra nipped at her neck and squeezed her breast again simultaneously.</p><p>She smirked against her skin. “I’m sorry, what was that Adora?” She asked right before latching on to the same spot.</p><p>“Catra…” She breathed out.</p><p>And that? That was something that she had only dreamed of hearing Adora say her name like that, but now that it was actually happening? She wanted more.</p><p>Catra continued kissing, nipping and sucking on Adora’s neck as she removed her left hand from her breast to join with the other one slowly snaking its way up under her girlfriend’s shirt. She laid her palms flat against her stomach, moving them up across her ribcage and fully enjoying how her bare skin felt in her hands, while pushing up her shirt in the process.</p><p>To her surprise, just as Catra was going to ask her girlfriend to lean forward so that she could slip off her shirt the rest of the way, Adora removed her hands from her sides and swiftly yanked it off the rest of the way before discarding it somewhere on the floor where it landed with a soft thud.</p><p>Adora shot her a smug smile as she leaned back onto the bed, with her arms raised and folded under her head, but Catra definitely wasn’t paying attention to her face… She could help but stare… she was looking at Adora’s chest like it was the best thing she has ever seen in her life…well, because it was.</p><p>Pink tipped, firm, but supple, and perfect in every way… So much better than those small glimpses she would sneak at her in the locker room or showers after a training session or a hard day in the Horde… What? Growing up together in such close proximity to one another almost guaranteed that you were bound to see each other naked almost once… and she had had her fair share of seeing almost everyone in her squadron naked unfortunately.</p><p>“Wow…” Catra whispered.</p><p><em> I can’t believe I’m actually allowed to look at her like this… </em> She openly gawked, oblivious to the changing expression of the girl under her until she began to squirm.</p><p>“…What?” Adora’s previous smugness had been replaced by her original nerves and she moved her hands from under her head in attempts to cover herself up but Catra snagged her wrists in time.</p><p>“Sorry for staring…” She released Adora’s wrists when she felt her relax again. “You’re just so beautiful.”</p><p>And she was.</p><p>Catra was completely lost in the feeling of Adora’s soft heated skin against her palms, from where her hands lay on her stomach, fascinated by the goosebumps that slowly spread across her body. Captivated by the rise and fall of her chest when she took in and released every unsteady breath, which was the only other sound she could hear other than her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.</p><p>She was now also able to see the healed scar of the large gash that once graced her right side (one that matched the own on her right leg), obtained from some ancient First One’s monster security system, or a big ‘fuck you to She-Ra’ as Catra like to call it, that leached poison into Adora’s skin, almost killing her in the process, until the power of love saved them, or whatever… but now wasn’t really time to think about that again. Catra moved her hand up to cover the scar before she locked eyes with her girlfriend again and was immediately met with a wide smile.</p><p>“You’re just saying that because I’m topless.”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes affectionately. “No…”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Adora.”</p><p>She smirked and looked up at her with half lidded eyes. “If you want me to shut up…do something.”</p><p><em> Oh? Where did this cockiness come from? </em>Catra gripped onto her sides causing Adora to suck in a sharp breath. “You don’t even know what you’ve just asked for princess.”</p><p>“Cat–?”</p><p>She shut her girlfriend up with an open mouth kiss while she resumed toying with her breasts again, learning more about (and thoroughly enjoying) Adora’s bodily reactions as she went. Catra quickly picked up on what she liked, what she didn’t like, what got the most, and the best, responses out of her and decided to turn all her focus onto what she had figured out…</p><p>When she pinched a nipple, she received a gasp. If she rolled one, it was a groan. But if she did those two things in succession in addition to their kisses that were becoming nothing more than teeth and tongue? Gods help her. The moan that reverberated out of Adora’s body into her own, sent bolts of electricity up her spine and a new rush of wetness between her thighs.</p><p>Catra found herself unraveling quicker by the second.</p><p>She pulled back so that they both could catch their breath, before she began trailing a line of sloppy kisses down her throat and chest, licking, nipping and sucking on every inch of Adora’s skin. Utterly drowning in all the soft noises that her girlfriend made as she found different sweet spots along her body that Catra immediately ingrained into her memory for future reference. Because they were definitely doing this again. At least… as much as Adora would have her.</p><p>Catra grazed her teeth along the swell of Adora’s breast before she took a nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue back and forth across the stiff bud. She savored the feeling of Adora arching into her mouth and further pressing their bodies together, before the ragged breath that her girlfriend sucked in even registered in her mind and Catra finally risked glancing up.</p><p>And if she thought Adora was beautiful before, she was absolutely stunning like this. Her head was thrown back against the pillows, her blonde locks splayed across them, her eyes closed, brows in a delicate furrow, lips slightly parted, a light sheen to her skin…</p><p>
  <em> She’s clearly enjoying herself. </em>
</p><p>Catra moved away from her chest and smiled. “You okay?”</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Catra with an unfocused gaze. “Huh, what? Why did you st–?”</p><p>“I said, are you okay?” She reached up to brush her hair out of her face. “We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.”</p><p>Adora squinted. “What are you insinuating?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, just that I could probably get you off without even touching you apparently. </em>
</p><p>But instead of saying what was on her mind, Catra lowered her head and dragged the flat of her across her nipple before moving back again and nipping at the underside of her breast. Adora let out another moan as she scraped her nails down her sides, light enough not to sink in too deep, but hard enough to leave pink tails in their path.</p><p>“Catra…” She panted. “You have to stop doing that…”</p><p>“Hm…I don’t think so…you like it too much.”</p><p>She repeated her actions on the other breast, but this time Adora raised her hips up into her own and Catra instinctually ground down against her.</p><p>“Shit…” <em> Come on Catra…this is about Adora… </em> She moved under her again and almost whimpered. <em> Let’s at least take care of her first… </em></p><p>She hesitantly moved off of Adora to kneel between her thighs. And from this angle Catra could clearly see the affects she was having on her girlfriend. If all of Adora’s gasps, moans, and attempts to grind against her weren’t enough to prove to Catra that she was as turned on as she was, the dark stripe between her thighs now staining her underwear was undeniable confirmation. Catra wanted to get lost in it all until she couldn't think, hear, smell or taste anything but Adora, Adora, Adora. Always Adora.</p><p>
  <em> I did this to her… I made her like this… </em>
</p><p>Catra couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>She trailed a hand down her girlfriend’s stomach, mesmerized by the way her muscles twitched under her fingers before she cupped her through her soaked boyshorts. Adora bucked into her palm, desperately trying to seek out some kind of friction that Catra was more than happy to give her.</p><p>“Tell me what you want Adora.” Catra asked as she rubbed her hand between her thighs.</p><p>Her girlfriend gasped. “Hhn…”</p><p>“Adora. I need words.”</p><p>“You…” She breathed out. “I want you…” Another gasp as she rolled her hips up into Catra’s hand. “All of you…”</p><p>And that was all Catra ever wanted to hear.</p><p>She removed her hand from between Adora’s thighs and looped her fingers under the band of her boyshorts to pull them off of her. Their movements were a little awkward but once they were finally off Catra immediately settled herself in between her thighs again. She was met with a thatch of curly blonde hair and a slit that was covered in it’s own slick.</p><p>Catra looked up at Adora who was staring back, albeit a little dazed, but she nodded and Catra took that as her go ahead to proceed. She lowered her head and licked a long languid stroke from her core to a clit that resulted in her girlfriend immediately scrambling to hold onto something, which unfortunately for Catra, happened to be her hair but she was too lost in her taste to care.</p><p>Adora was sharp and salty, and everything Catra had ever imagined she would be but so much better at the same time. If you would have asked her if she ever thought she would find herself in this position three years ago she would’ve brushed it off as a dirty joke between friends. A year ago? She would’ve cut your throat out. But now? She was in heaven.</p><p>Catra purred as she buried her tongue further between Adora’s folds and lapped at the source of her wetness. Above her Adora continued to release small softs gasps and moans that drove Catra positively insane, which only added to the pleasure that the strong grip her girlfriend had in her hair gave her. That was something Catra didn’t know she liked until now… and she had to prevent herself from trying to find some sort of relief by rubbing her own thighs together as she continued to focus on Adora.</p><p>She moved her efforts higher and wrapped her lips around her clit and gave an experimental suck. Adora suddenly arched off the bed and gripped Catra’s hair so hard she was forced to pull away. Catra looked up at her dazzling sweaty face, which the hair that frames her face now clung to, as her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath she took in.</p><p>Catra stroked her thumb as her hip bone. “Too much?”</p><p>“I… No? It felt good just…I don’t know…”</p><p>But Catra knew exactly what was going on in her head. Reassurance was always something they both needed. She was learning, getting accustomed to, and accepting that fact the more time they spent together. She realized comfort and reassurance wasn’t a weakness and it didn’t make her <em> soft </em> in a bad way… it actually helped them grow closer than they’re ever been. Both metaphorically, and well, literally.</p><p>“It’s okay Adora…” She kissed the inside of her thigh. “I have you.”</p><p>She gave her a small smile. “I know you do. Plus, I don’t think I would be able to go anywhere with you in…” Adora made a weak gesture with her hand. “…like this.”</p><p>Catra pinched her side and smirked at the yelp she received. “You mean with me between your legs?”</p><p>“Catra!”</p><p>“What?! Just say it like it is Adora.” Catra gave her a look and Adora pouted. “Now, do you want me to keep going, or not?”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to fall back into a natural rhythm and soon Adora’s movements were becoming more frantic and erratic. Catra kept her fingers and nails buried into Adora’s sides in an attempt to keep them both somewhat grounded as her girlfriend continued to roll into her mouth, effectively covering the bottom of Catra’s face in her own slick and soaking the fine fuzz on her face.</p><p>“Cat…ahhh…Catra…I’m…”</p><p>Instead of verbally answering, Catra removed  her left hand from Adora’s sides and took her right hand in her own before interlacing their fingers. She stroked the side of her hand with her thumb while double down on her efforts of licking and sucking before Adora suddenly froze with a sharp stuttered inhale and a call of Catra’s name. She could feel her girlfriend pulse under her tongue as she helped her ride through the last bits of her orgasm with lazy slow flicks of her tongue, savoring this moment in its fullest until Adora squirmed away and relaxed back onto the bed.</p><p>Catra propped herself on her elbows taking in the view of a gorgeously spent Adora, her heaving chest beginning to slow and her body melting more by the second, and she realized this was probably the most relaxed she’s seen Adora in a very long time. She giggled to herself and crawled up along her girlfriend’s body as she wiped her face off with the back of hand.</p><p>She collapsed on top of her. “Well?”</p><p>Adora smiled even though she was still breathing hard. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>She smirked. “Not too bad, huh?”</p><p>“Gods Catra, if I would’ve known it felt that good…I…I don’t even know…”</p><p>
  <em> Clearly, she can’t think straight still. </em>
</p><p>She laughed. “I’m glad you enjoyed herself.”</p><p>“Mmm…yeah, but…” Adora gave her a devious smile.</p><p>Catra suddenly found herself being flipped, so that Adora was now lying on top of her, and she had never seen anything so magnificent. Blonde locks surrounded her face like a curtain on all sides so it was just her with Adora beaming down at her like she was the source of everything good in her life… and now that she thought about it… maybe she was…</p><p>The thought almost brought tears to her eyes but her emotional breakdown was interrupted by Adora giving her the most tender kiss she’s ever had in her life and she immediately felt at peace again. She let their lips linger together for a moment, not filled with the rough passion of before, but something much more delicate and when Adora pulled away, she was still glowing.</p><p>“Now I get to take care of you.” She reached up and brushed Catra’s bangs back out of her face and Catra swore her heart skipped a few beats.</p><p>Adora slid her hands over her stomach, leaving little trails through her fluff, before she brushed her fingers against the hem of her cropped shirt and Catra became painfully aware of how clothed she was compared to Adora in that very moment. And for some reason she wished she had stripped when she had done the same to Adora, because her girlfriend undressing her was a new level of intimacy that she didn’t know she was ready to relinquish control over just yet.</p><p>
  <em> Okay…so this is happening. It’s fine. Just let her take your shirt…and shorts off… and everything will be fine. It’s just Adora… Beautiful, stunning, the girl that I’m totally in love with, Adora. </em>
</p><p>Her eyes flicked back up to Adora’s and she gulped as she took a hold of the shirt and began lifting. Catra raised her hands above her head and shivered as the cool early morning air greeted her exposed chest. She could feel her hair standing on end as Adora scanned her torso.</p><p><em> Holy shit is this how she felt when I did this? Because this is terrifying but electrifying at the same time?? </em> She felt her heart rate beginning to pick up again. <em> But she’s actually looking at me like how I looked at her…who would’ve thought. </em></p><p>She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Can I help you princess?”</p><p>“Oh, what?! Oh my gosh sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean—” Catra just looked back at her completely amused and watched as her girlfriend’s expression changed from something panicked to something much softer when she realized her teasing. “Oh…” Then she reached out a hand and tugged at the band of her shorts. “May I?”</p><p>Catra nodded and Adora slowly started to tug her shorts down. Soon, but not soon enough in Catra’s opinion, her shorts were completely off and discarded somewhere in the room along with the rest of their pjs. Being exposed like this was a blessing and a curse for her. For one, she finally felt relieved that her clothes that seemed like too much moments before were finally off of her… but the look Adora was giving her right now, the same look that’s been on her face all night actually (but just more intense somehow) continued to overwhelm her in the best way possible.</p><p>
  <em> And…we’re back to staring? Gods, did I do that that much when I was looking at her? </em>
</p><p>“You’re gorgeous Catra.” She finally breathed out.</p><p>She felt heat rush to her cheeks, and she looked anywhere but at Adora. “Thanks?”</p><p>“Oh, is someone shy now?” She teased as she positioned herself to loom over her again.</p><p>She felt their legs slot together and Catra was never more painfully aware of how badly she needed to get off until that moment. She gasped at the contact but stopped herself from grinding against her. But when Adora began to draw circles on her stomach with a feather light touch of her fingertips, toying with the swell of her breast or dip of her hip ever so often, that struggle was becoming harder and harder to control herself every passing second.</p><p>“I am not shy…” She finally locked eyes with her again. “You’re the one that’s the nerd, not me.”</p><p>“Is that so?” She slid her fingers down low enough to just brush against her clit and Catra already found her mouth beginning to part as she sighed.</p><p>“Yes…” She didn’t know if that was a reply to Adora’s question or actions, but she didn’t care anymore.</p><p>Adora leaned in to pepper her neck with a series of kisses. “What else am I?”</p><p>Catra’s ears raised and she struggled to look through her already lidded eyes. “Wha—”</p><p>But her question was cut off when Adora moved high and began to nibble at the sensitive underside of her ear. “I said, what else am I to you?” She ran her teeth along the length of it before dropping her voice barely above a whisper. “Just a <em> nerd </em>?” The breath from her question tickling the fine hairs of her inner ear.</p><p>“Adora you’re seriously not—” But her sass was cut short when Adora dropped her fingers back down and began toying with her clit again. “Fuck!”</p><p>She smiled against her skin. “So, tell me Catra, what am I to you?”</p><p>“You’re my…everything…” She breathed out through an exhale when Adora added more pressure. “A beautiful… stupid… dumb blonde idiot… that I’m madly in love with…” She lowered her fingers even more to toy with her entrance and to gather more slick before moving back up, causing Catra to shudder. “And I swear to you… if you don’t fuck me soon…” She dug her claws into Adora’s back when she repeated the action. “I’ll do it myself…”</p><p>And with that Adora started kissing her again like they had in the beginning, clashing together but somehow fitting perfectly against one another, as she continued to circle her fingers a few more times before finally sliding on into her with ease. Catra moaned into the kiss as she felt Adora began a gentle rhythm with her finger, hooking it and pulling it along all the right places, and Catra found herself beginning to unravel quicker than she would have liked.</p><p>Penetration wasn’t something entirely new to her… she had reluctantly experimented with a few <em> things </em> in the Horde by herself, but having Adora inside her, and filling her, was something she wanted to hold on to just a little while longer. </p><p>She tried to focus on anything else other than the sensation between her legs but the way Adora breathed against her, the feeling of her tongue gliding across her own, the lewd noises that filled the air, how Adora’s bare skin felt against her own… were all arguably more of a turn on and more of a distraction than what was happening below.</p><p>Her attention was drawn back down to Adora’s fingers as she felt her insert a second digit and increased her rhythm to a pace that drove her wild. Catra was close. She felt herself tighten around Adora’s fingers and she started to rock her hips into her hand in a desperate rhythm.</p><p>Catra broke the kiss and clutched to her girlfriend’s back. “Adora… yes… fuck yes please… Adora…”</p><p>She rocked against her hand a few more times until her body seized and her mind blanked. She felt euphoric. Everything that had happened up until this point was gone and it was just her and Adora just like it was always supposed to be. The feeling rippled through her and she swore that she saw a sky of blue stars, or maybe it was just Adora’s eyes, either way, she had never felt this good in her entire life.</p><p>As regained her senses, the first thing she felt were Adora’s fingers still helping her through the last waves of her orgasm until she had enough energy to open her eyes and immediately smiled through a relieved giggled. Adora mimicked her actions as she rested her forehead against her own, their breath mingling in the space between them as they panted. Both clearly feeling better than ever.</p><p>“I don’t think we’re too bad at this.” Adora removed her fingers and placed the same hand on Catra’s chest as she collapsed on top of her.</p><p>Catra pulled her closer if that was even possible. “I think we're both <em> incredible </em> at this.” She said as she carded her fingers through her blonde hair.</p><p>“Mmm…yeah, you might be right…”</p><p>“I’m always right.” She kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” She giggled. “Think we should get ready to go to breakfast?”</p><p>“Nah…They can wait…”</p><p>So, they laid there for a while longer. Adora’s head on her chest, body practically conformed to her own, simply enjoying the company of one another as the world around them went on. This was a new normal, but you know… new could be good if it meant spending the rest of your life in the arms of the girl that you loved… at least it was to Catra and Adora… and that's all that mattered…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/simplyabsolute1">Twitter</a> and/or <a href="https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>